The Lovely Scent of a Man
by LupinLover99
Summary: lily is in potions class and she catches a whiff of a familiar scent, the scent of a man she has been thinking about for a while......RLXLE.....ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Lily or Lupin. I just like seeing them together. Pure fluff. Remus' love for Yeats is from Shoebox Project.

"The Lovely Scent of a Man" 

Seventh period on a Friday, best feeling in the world, really. Even better in such a beautiful month like April. Lily should be thinking about Felix Felicis, or whatever it is that Professor Slughorn is babbling about. She has her potions book open, at least. But hidden under it is a book on poetry. She loves poetry, lovely muggle thing that it is. She's loved it since she received this very book for her tenth birthday.

Abandoning her Keats for a bit, her eyes wander out the window. She sees the Quidditch pitch, which reminds her of Potter, which makes her angry. She shakes her head, to make herself forget about that idiot and focuses instead on some flowers on the edge of the pitch. Lovely. Colorful. And then a smell wafts in her direction. She inhales and closes her eyes. What a pleasant smell.

It smells like…deodorant? She looks ahead of her and sees Remus Lupin. She leans forward, ever so discreetly and confirms her suspicions with a sniff. Remus Lupin smells…sexy. Is that Old Spice? Lily doesn't know. All she knows is that he smells wonderful.

He must have a sixth sense, because he turns his head ever so slightly and sees her. He smiles slowly and sweetly, which makes her smile. They smile at each other for about a second or two and then it ends. He goes back to paying attention, like Lily should be.

The smell of Remus' deodorant mingles with his shampoo and his soap. Lily inhales it, enjoying this moment. And then the bell rings. Lily barely notices, but gets up in time to save herself real embarrassment and in time to see Remus leaving. She hastily puts her things in her bag and runs to catch up with him.

"Remus! Remus!" she calls. As she catches up, he turns and they collide. Lily's books fly everywhere. Remus must have put a sealing charm on his bag because his books don't.

"Lily!" he exclaims as she bends over to begin corralling her things. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I, um," his scent fills her nose. "I just wanted to say…hi."

"Well, hi to you too. You should be more careful." Remus picks up one of lily's books and examines it. "You read muggle poetry?"

Lily blushes a bit. "Oh, yes I do. Why?"

"That's funny, so do I. who's your favorite?"

"Um, well, I really like Yeats."

Remus' face lights up and he recites, "My dear, my dear, I know more than another what makes your heart beat so; not even your own mother can know it as I know,  
who broke my heart for her,"

He pauses so Lily continues. "When the wild thought, that she denies and has forgot, set all her blood astir and glittered in her eyes."

"Lovely poem." He breathes. They are very close to each other and it sets his blood on fire. He could count her freckles, her cute little freckles. "Lily…"

"Yes, Remus?" she asks.

Their lips make contact. She loves him. She knows it now. She's known it forever; she's always wanted him. And now she can taste the chocolate on his lips and now his tongue as the kiss deepens. And his scent is all around her. She loves him.

Their lips break contact and they stare at each other. They've completely forgotten that they're in a second floor corridor. They've forgotten about everyone else. They stare into each other's eyes.

Remus can't believe what he's done with Lily. Lily Evans. Beautiful, mystical, magical, off limits Lily. This was the same Lily that James comes in to the dormitory and talks about for hours. How could he do this to James?

Lily can't believe that she's done this with Remus Lupin. Adorable, sweet, wonderful, mysterious Lupin. The same Lupin she watches from across the common room while he goofs off with those marauders. She can't believe his taste in friends but he sure does taste good. And he can kiss. And he likes Yeats!

They stare at each other. Each thinking that the other is perfect and hoping this moment never ever ends. But in the back of both minds, they know that this could never last. It was just a moment that neither of them will ever forget. They could never be together, it just wouldn't work. But the point is that they've had this moment and they loved every minute of it. No reason they can't extend it a bit.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Remus asks.

"Nothing at all." she replies and they kiss again.

A/N: I warned you of the fluff and yet you proceeded anyway. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Review, please!


End file.
